The Hunters
by Tachande
Summary: Many planets have been conquered by the demons. Many races destroyed. One such planet was destroyed, its inhabitants, werewolves. See the last of the race fight the demons on an all new playing field, Earth.
1. Hunter's Pain

Author's Note: In this Doom fanfiction im combining my love of werewolves and Doom into a great story.

Hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------

I crouched low, extending my claws, as the stench of the demons swept over me. I could hear the rustling of the underbrush as the lumbering hellknight ripped the forest. I began to crawl towards the Hellknight when I heard a rustling behind me. I turned, yellow eyes catching sight of five imps lunging forward in an attempt to claw me. Their claws raked through my thick pelt doing no harm to me. I bared my fangs and growled a challenge at them; all they did was chitter in their unknown language. I grinned as I jumped, hind legs coiled, landing in the middle of the group.

My claws raked threw imp flesh, severing arteries and tendon as easily as if I were on a hunt. Blood rained down on my fur as I bit into the throat of one imp. With a quick snap I severed the pitiful creatures spine. Shaking the corpse from my mouth I turned, two left. Grinning I howled in victory as I ripped my right arm into the stomach of one imp. Ripping down, I gutted the pitiful creature. Arms trying to grasp its falling entrails it was dead before it hit the ground. Blood flowed freely from the other imp. Its multiple eyes opened wide, dashing right in front of it I grabbed it by its throat and howled in ecstasy as its pitiful claws raked harmlessly against my hide. I raised it above my head, howling again I plunged the flailing creature down against my knee, breaking its body in half. Casting aside the final corpse I turned as the Hellknight's roar ripped through the woods.

I grin as my fur bristles by the sound. A worthy kill. I lunge into the trees, dashing aside one tree after another. I smell the Hellknight's musk before I see him. Roaring hysterically, its wide mouth splits into an even deeper roar. Glancing to my right I run up the side of a tree, my claws gouging deep lines into the bark. The Hellknight roars up at the tree as I continue to climb. I stop and howl into the sky.

Licking my lips I lunge from the tree. Raining down upon the massive Hellknight, I tear deep slashes down the sides of the Hellknight's back. It swings its arms at me as in turns its massive bulk. I stand my full height, growling in challenge. I stand a head taller than the Hellknight. The Hellknight's musculature and height bear him great power, that is true. Yet I have the agility and the skill to wield its power. Where the Hellknight is nine feet tall I am ten. Arm to arm we would be a match, yet that matters not for the fact that I am the fastest.

Bearing my claws and growling I bunch the muscles in my legs preparing to pounce. The Hellknight charges me, swinging its arms blindly. I easily sidestep its swinging arcs and rip down with my claws, into the demon's shoulder. Thick skin, tendon, and bone sever cleanly as its arm disconnects from its shoulder. Roaring in pain and fury the Hellknight turns back, preparing to charge me again. "Fool," I growl.

Picking up its severed arm, I sling it towards its legs. Thick black blood sprays from the severed limb as it bowls into the Hellknight's legs. With the force I put behind it, I hear the hellknight's shins break in a grounded crack. The Hellknight buckles in upon itself. Roaring in pain and anger, it gouges the soil in front of it in an attempt to attack me with its remaining arm. I lunge atop the Hellknight's back and clamp onto the back of its neck with my jaws. In a splintering crack I smash its spine apart with my mouth. Crouched atop the corpse of the Hellknight I howl in triumph into the night sky.

I flip the corpse over and dig into the Hellknight's chest. Reaching its heart I sever the arteries connecting its heart with its body and lift it into the air. Howling again I tuck the heart into my mouth and charge into the woods. The wind pelts my black fur as I dash in between trees. In long, gaping strides I run through the woods. Stopping at the edge of the forest I sniff the air. Picking up the scent of my pack I run towards their smell.

Lifting myself onto a tree I sniff the air and catch the familiar scent of my pack only a few meters away. I lunge from the tree and land on the ground at a gallop. Tearing out of the forest and dashing across the scorched plains I stop as I catch sight of my pack. Twelve in all, eight males and three females we range from warriors to our elder shaman. I close the gap between us and stop feet from the elder shaman, Kerrok.

"Have you brought us the heart, Tachande," Kerrok asks.

I bow my head and release the heart from my mouth," yes elder," I speak, handing the heart to Kerrok.

"Good," Kerrok speaks. Lifting the heart into the air, Kerrok whispers ancient words into the night air. Small pulses of mist bend from the air, flowing around and through the heart. "With this we will transcend this world and enter the world of the Humans."

All of us howl in acknowledgment as his ritual comes to a close. The heart bursts into flame. Releasing his grip on the heart he stands back as a ring of fire completes in from of us. "It is done," Kerrok speaks.

All twelve of the pack howl and step forward, into the portal. Fire swirls about myself as I plunge through the tunnel. Words cannot explain the sensations that my body experiences as our very being is thrust through the tunnel. The world blanches back into focus as we fall through the end. Landing at a roll I tuck my right shoulder down and brace myself for the impact. Landing on the ground I roll to my right and land on my hind legs.

Kerrok turns to the rest of the pack as we form a semi-circle about him," this is the world of the humans," spreading his hands outward to encompass the world," yet untouched by the demons that have destroyed our world."

At the reminder of our world my mind slips from this reality. Scents of my people waft through my nostrils as I turn left and right, gazing at the stone walls of my den. Walking over to one of the dark corners of my den I glance upon the prone form of my mate and our young. I watch as their chests slowly rise and fall in the grip of their dreams. I turn to the entrance of our den and examine the forest at the entrance. Large oak trees cover the vast forest for miles around. Bats fly by the light of the moon, as their custom. Somewhere down in the forest the roar of the river pulses.

The sweet reminders of home can be a very cruel thing, especially when encompassing such bitter memories of loss and hate. No sooner when I turn and begin lay protectively in front of my family does a massive gateway appear in the center of one ancient oak. My mate's eyes shoot open as the luminescent orange light engulfs our den. Our children yelp in fear and scurry behind my mate. I stand prone, hackles raised, teeth baring and claws extended. My chest shudders from the feral growl emanating from deep within.

In the center of the tree the core begins to pulse, as if being ripped from within. Moments pass when the core of the tree explodes. Massive talons brace on either side of the trunk. Pushing with corded muscles, the Berserker demon pushes through; blaring a pathway open for imps. The Berserker demon opens its four semi-circular orbs and its silver pupils narrow as it takes count of us. Ripping itself from the tree, the demon kneels on the ground. Shuddering from the back, atop its massive shoulder blades, unfurls long sinewy black wings. Rising from its crouch, the demon looks down at me.

Its size compares to none. Pure muscle cords under pale gold hide. Long trunk-like arms spread wide, ending in three massive talons. Bristles of course black hair protrudes from under bone upon his brow. Spreading its massive wings it roars at me. Its fetid breath slides across my pelt. Bearing through the challenge, my chest shudders more as my growl bellows deeper. In as much as I can warn it I speak in my tongue," stay away from my family, fiend."

Its head cocks to one side. Its massive jaw spread wide to reveal sharp tusked teeth. In a tongue mutated to my own it bellows," join us or die; for you shall be spared if you do, fight us and you shall fall."

I grin and brace myself," Leave this place or die!"

The demon's body racks from what appears to be laughter," so be it," it utters, before charging me hands wide and wings spread.

With my family behind me I could not move, so I braced myself for the impact. The wind blows from my body as the massive creature barrels into me, but by Gaia I stood my ground! My breath ragged from the impact, I roar once and rake my hands across its massive face. My claws score a path clear across its face, gauging out three of its four eyes. Blue-black ichor flows from the gashes. The demon roars in fury and smashes its hand across my face.

My vision begins to darken from the hit, something's wrong. Feeling the strength ebb from my body I growl once and jump onto its massive. Feeling a numbing sensation flowing across my body I rip into the neck of the demon and rip deeper and deeper as my vision fades to black.

In my dream the sky is illuminated a rich red, the soil is course and blood red. I run across the plain before me, dust trailing. There's no wind, im lighter than I am supposed to be. In a rage I howl into the air. Looking before me the world is dead; there is neither trees nor water. No life. In a panic I taste the air. No scent, no odor of anything except dust. Walking in bewilderment of my surroundings, I glance at the ragged ground. What appear to be skeletons litter the ground.

Kneeling down I lift the skull of one. Relatively light in the palm of my hand it's shaped as a circle. Its different from mine, the nose is relatively small and the forehead is curved into the skull. Setting the skull back down I continue my trek through this foreign land. Looking up into the sky I stop. Stars, clear stars faintly covered by pale orange clouds illuminate the sky. Shuddering at the sheer foreignness of it all I continue my trek.

Changing from a sprint to a flat out run I clear several feet in a single gait. Running through the plain I jump into the air and scan the surroundings. Behind me and to both sides is the same dead ground. Barren as far as my eyes can see, dead. Ahead of me, however, as massive city lies in ruins. Skittish from my journey I crouch low and continue at a semi-jog sprint. Approaching the ruins I glance into destroyed buildings. More skeletons litter the floors of the buildings. Some are broken; others look as if they were mauled.

Leaving the entrance of one building and continue to walk forward in the ruins I stop at one litter of skeletons. One appears to resemble the creature that I was fighting in my den. Its skull was collapsed, a ragged blacken hole dead center of its forehead cracked the rest. Around it appears to be the skeletons of the strange creatures I have seen in the buildings. I stand from my examination when a shockwave spread throughout my body. My body crumples on the floor as small tinges of pain course through my veins. Blackness once again steals over my vision.

A familiar scent descends into my nostrils, brethren. My eyes shoot open to hold the elder shaman Kerrok in my gaze. "What, Meara!" I roar as my memory returns. I launch myself off the ground and wheel around. I fall to my knees as my heart constricts so painfully. Huddled in the corner of my den my two sons and daughter bodies lay mangled. Limbs askew, bone protruding from broken flesh. Skulls collapsed by massive hands. Tears blind my vision, shaking my head fiercely I turn to gaze at the entrance of the cave. There upon the entrance lies my Meara. Broken as my cubs, yet within her shattered jaw remains the last eye of the demon.

Overwhelmed by grief, I raise my arms into the air. With my hands clenched, claws digging into my palms, I howl into the air with such grief and rage. I beat my hands against the floor and crawl towards the shattered forms of my children. Clutching their broken bodies in my arms I walk over to my Meara. Collapsing at her corpse I lay our children against her body. My body shutters from the cries ripping through my body. Tears stream from my eyes. Laying the bodies of my children with my Meara I stand and blink away some of the tears burdening my vision.

Walking to Kerrok I look to find four of the males of our pack standing, heads bowed, in sympathy. A strange calm comes over my body as I feel Kerrok's hand upon my shoulder," they will be avenged," was all he said in quiet voice.

I look into his eyes and see such sincerity in them that I nod. My body shifts as if on fire. My muscles flex and unflex; my vision begins to tinge with crimson red. My chest rumbles as I growl," we hunt."

Kerrok and the other four males acknowledge my order and howl into the air," we shall find the demon that killed my Meara and children, and when we do save the beasts end for me."

Kerrok and the males nod. The four males depart to track the demon whilst Kerrok remains," we shall avenge the death of Meara, my daughter and your wife, as well as my grandchildren."

Tears streak still down my face," help me bury them," I say in a hoarse voice. Kerrok nods.

Carrying my children in my arms I walk solemnly to the river, Kerrok behind carrying his daughter, my Meara. Kneeling at the edge of the river I set their bodies down and gather forth small pine needles and place them in the hair above their brows. Kerrok kneels above Meara and my children and whispers in the ancient tongue a prayer to the earth mother, to carry their spirits to Gaia. Ending his prayer with tears, he sets Meara's body into the river. I kneel down once and kiss my children's foreheads and whisper," I will see you in Gaia, and ill be with you and mommy again."

Tears running down my face I set their bodies into the river and turn to Kerrok," Now we Hunt."

My mind comes back to my body as Kerrok stands before me. Gazing into my eyes he sees the glint of pain and memory that I had just experienced," they have been avenged Tachande. They where taken from us by the demons, we killed those that killed them for their scent was upon them still when we hunted. Now we are on this world and we need to make sure that that pain does not come to this world, to these people. We have suffered much, our world destroyed, our loves lost; and yet we have survived. We have lived, and now my friend we shall hunt once again."


	2. Sojourn of Gaia

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay on the second chapter. A lot of troubles arose. I am glad to say that those troubles have given cause and material for the following chapters. I hope you all enjoy them. I know I will enjoy writing them._**

_I wonder to this day the full extent of our slaughter. How the demon's sudden rise and masochistic arrival led to the almost total annihilation of my race. I have so much anger and pain given to me by the demons. The slaughter of my family, the slaughter of my race, and the exile my clan now faces._

_Yet we persevere as we shall do, forever. Yet we have come to a new plain, granted to me, through a vision, by Gaia, I saw what will happen to this planet, to its peoples. My clan and I cannot and will not stand idle and witness the genocide of this world. Even as I speak of this the remaining members of my clan scatter to the four winds, preparing for the demon's arrival. They took us by surprise once; we only hope to repay them the favor._

March 11, 2007- Unknown location

Kerrok looked at me through the corner of his eye. His face set, fresh lines creased his already scarred muzzle. "What is on your mind Tachande?" I slow from our jog and lean against a tall tree," my mind is wandering back, I see their faces."

He bowed his head at the mentioning of his daughter and grandchildren. "My mind too drifts back to them."

Leaning against a gnarled oak he looked up into the sky," yet I know Gaia is watching over them, that she protects their spirits."

I nod," I too know that." He looked at me his eyes clearing back into focus," do you think it wise to split the clan up, wouldn't we be better together in numbers?"

I shook my head. That was one of the first plans I set into motion when we arrived. Bearing the knowledge of this world's ending I split the remaining members of our clan into groups of two to scour and warn those of whom they could find.

It has been several months since we separated. I casually glance into the sky and wander when they will come. How they will come. Yet I also know that my pack will defend those humans whom they find. "It is easier in the small groups I set, to travel as one group would pose a threat to ourselves that we cannot risk. Many of the more militaristic humans might chance upon us, and that is a group I don't want their attention upon. For now we shall be alright in the small groups we are in." I grin and release a light chuckle," besides, do you not think Belkyr will not find us when the battle begins."

Belkyr, as I remember him often, is our warrior patron. He guards Gaia and grants those warriors worthy enough with courage and honor. "He will find us here on this planet; he will reunite us when the battle begins.

Satisfied with my answer Kerrok stands up and stretches, "we will begin again son, don't worry." Old scars awaken by his words," I know my friend, I know."

Once again we set off, into the great woods that surround a marvelous and somewhat towering city.

Such simple joys come after such great sorrow. We enjoy running through these woods, learning to cope with the pain, receiving wisdom from my wife's father; living. My muscles glide under my pelt as I outpace my elder, Kerrok. He is still in his prime, surprisingly. Nearing the age of one-hundred and fifty, he is at his peak now.

That is one of the surprising facts of our race. We live a long life. The longest lifespan we have achieved so far is four hundred years. Yet, we live now knowing we are the last. I worry at times, in secret; doubting whether or not we can save this race, doubting that we can really make a difference. Then in the midst of these dark dreams come the reassuring presence of my beloved, my Meara, reassuring me that we will not fail.

I hold those moments dear. Not wanting to awake at night for them, to be with my Meara. Yet I continue on, aware of the burden on my shoulders. As leader of my clan it is my role to be leader. As a warrior it is my job to protect. As a man it is my job to give comfort to those who do not have it.

We will not fail them. In this I am sure.

My mind drifts back into my reality. Kerrok is just slightly to my left. We both howl slightly as the wind whips into our faces, pushes gently across our muzzles, caressing out pelts with its gentle touch. Kerrok laughs and dashes into a full blown charge," Gaia graces us with her presence."

I laugh too, as Kerrok charges in front of me, easily sidestepping trees and leaping over rocks.

We embrace the wind and run faster, the trees begin to blur at our sides. We barely begin to pant as I smell a peculiar scent. I slow down and Kerrok follows. He rears his muzzle and sniffs the air," what is that?"

I think back on all the scents we have come across since our crossing," this is something new," I state. Kerrok takes a few steps forward and freezes. I watch as his body tenses up and his fur rises along his spine," something is watching us," he growls.

My body tenses, yet I scan the woods also. I spot something brown and black flashing in between two trees about sixty feet in front of us. "Something is ahead, Kerrok."

Before he replies I launch myself up a massive tree. Old it must be, reaching high and trunk old and worn. I dig my claws and prepare myself to leap to another tree when I hear a grim roar and watch as the unknown creature charges Kerrok.

I do not have to warn him, seeing him leaping, easily; high into the air, below him stands a massive creature covered in thick, course, black and brown hair. Its body his corded thick with its massive pelt, its face looks something similar to an animal we had back on our own world.

Its head is wide set, like a circle. Its mouth protrudes from its face, covering in chestnut hair. It stands up onto its hind legs and roars once again, up at me.

Laying its attention to me it doesn't notice Kerrok's landing. Kerrok leaps over the creature and lands in front of it.

It attention turns back to Kerrok, as its right arm swats toward Kerrok's face. Kerrok leaned back as the claws of the beast slashed the air where his head was just moments ago.

Kerrok growls deep within his chest and leaps upon the creature. The creature over balances itself on its hind legs and lands on its back as Kerrok's weight bears down upon it. It roars slightly, as it tries to swat at him with its paws. Kerrok easily pins the creature down to the ground with both hands.

Landing beside Kerrok and the pinned animal I kneel down close to its head. "What shall we do with it Kerrok?"

Kerrok grins at me and looks down at the pinned creature beneath him," we shall eat."

Snapping his head down Kerrok bites down on the creature's throat and tears it away from its body in a slight jerk.

Crimson blood pours forth from the gaping wound in the neck. Small bubbles of air dot the mass of blood as it pours down into the creature's throat.

Kerrok releases the creature as it finishes its death throes. "We have food," I grin, and I rip the head from its corpse and begin to feast on the meat below the throat.

After gorging ourselves on the kill we sprint away. Running off the sluggishness from our full stomachs we don't catch a foreign scent. A human scent.

The boy and his son run past the last tree and come upon the bear's mutilated body. "What the hell can do THAT to a grizzly, dad?" the boy exclaims excitedly to his father. Both hunters stare, gawking, at the eaten corpse of the Grizzly bear. "I don't know son," the father mutters in shock. Kneeling over the corpse of the bear the father surveys the remains," but whatever it is, it's not small."

The son mumbles," no shit Sherlock, look at what it did to it. It ate the damn thing."

The father looks up from the body," what your mouth son."

The son kneels beside the corpse severed head. Picking up the ripped head he looked at the wounds around where the neck should be," whatever it is its got claws."

The father looked up at his son," lets head back, whatever is in these woods might come back."

Both hunters leave the bear's corpse behind. Laying their bows into the back of the pickup they speed away, Heading back to the lodge, and then to the ranger's station.


	3. The Hunters

**April 19 2007**

Kerrok lay off to the side of me. His mind free,asleep. I am sitting here against an old oak tree looking into the stars. I have been wondering, lately, how long it has been since we left our planet? Thoughts still come to mind and old anger still boils deep within but that has settled slowly. Oh so slowly, lost in thought I didnt notice that Kerrok began to slowly rise.

"Quiet," he hisses as his hand darts out forward. fingers spread, illuminating the area in front of us.

Little light was needed to see a faint glow emanating from the ground.

I stand and slowly walk over to Kerrok, glancing into the woods and listening for any abnormal sounds. Kneeling down I place my hand on the warm soil. Images flood into my mind.

Our world wreathed in flames, great hordes of demons massing. Four Grand Princes stand in front and growl rythmically to their alien gods.

Kerrok slams into me, knocking my hand from the soil. "You fool, they watch the portals for seekers. Dont stand close to them."

A slow creeping hum arises from the portal. Slow moans began to rise from it. My fur begins to bristle as the low moans escalate into high, piercing screams. Tortured screams.

Fire begins to bristle from the edges of the portal. Scorched runes bury themselves deep into the soil. Blue light begins to fill the empty spaces of the portal. From the center slowly spreading out the blue glow begins to turn black.

I cant stand the multitude of screams, such density, so I brace my hands against the sides of my head. Kerrok begins to chant. Though I cannot pick out the words or retrace the symbols he used whatever he did begins to take shape in front of me.

A pool of silver spreads out into a wide disc, about two feet from the portal. The edges begin to condense into small crystalline daggers. Each daggerpoint ends in a eery green gem. The gems on the edge of the blades begin to pulse with power. Slowly the silver disc descends onto the portal. Each gem emits a gold beam, severing the circles of the portal.

Completing the destruction of the portals components, the disc descends over the soil. With unexpected force the disc burrows itself over the portal, completely obliterating any remnants of the portal.

I look onto Kerrok's face in bewilderment. I knew that the elders of the clan possessed powers that we dont but I didnt think that they would be this extreme,

Kerrok's face degrades into a hagard visage," we must move Tachande," standing straight, hind legs creaking," I dont know how long we have now that the demons have discovered this world.

I howl into the cool night air. We wasted too much time here, we should have been warning and preparing the humans.

"Grahh, can you summon the clan Kerrok, they are most needed." Kerrok looks towards me and closes his eyes, Small twitches spread out across his face. Kerrok's eyes dart open. His head tilts upwards and lets out a roar of anguish and anger.

"What happened Kerrok?" I ask him tensely, frightened of his answer.

"Several of our clan has fallen."

I roar in shock, in horror," how, when?"

" I do not know Tachande, but their are nine remaining," he walks over to me and looks me dead in the eye," and they are close, one is injured, they are together and moving as fast the injured one can manage."

"Where?" is all I ask as I prepare to run to them.

Kerrok tenses beside me, in preparation for the run, " They are ten miles ahead of us," lifting his hand to the north," in that direction."

As he finishes I dash forward. Closely followed by Kerrok. The wind roars against our fur. Branches break and minor trees splinter as we charge forward, running full on, through the forest.

We arrived upon the remnants of our clan, haggard, beaten. Six males remain, two females. One male lay between them, his chest torn and bloodied.

Walking over to the fallen warrior I look over his wounds. A gaping wound crosses his chest.His breastbone juts outward. He wont last for long.

Kneeling down to the warrior I ask him his final wish, as he begins to utter his final words his body is wracked by convulsions. His chest releases a ragged breath. I look onward as his muzzle smoothes down. His face, once wracked by pain smoothes into the smooth embrace of death. Another casualty to the demon's.

Gathering together the warriors of my clan we form into a circle around the fallen warrior's body. "When was he attacked?" I ask to the converging warriors.

Several warriors began to answer my question, yet one remains silent. I notice that this warrior is the biggest of those who remain. His fur is the deep color of stone, his eyes pierce with an icy blue color.

Silencing the other warriors still talking I walk over to the silent one," when did he fall?"

The warrior looks down into my eyes. His gazes pierces, displaying unflinching loyalty," he fell sir, three days past. Demon gates began to appear, we called to those of us who were near. As they came, demons began to rip through into this world."

I look into his mind as he recalls the scene.

Tall pines cover the forest. Yet all remained silent. Three warriors stood around one portal, growling at the portal. Shoulders began to tense as the portal began to glow orange. Fire spewed forth from the portal. Two warriors burst into an unholy flame. The third was thrown back. Both warriors howl in pain as they are engulfed by the flames. Their flesh begins to boil and slide off of their frames. Eyes burst from the heat as their contents spill down their faces. Giving a terrible scream both collapse onto the ground. The fires burn into the ground as their bones burst, leaving no trace of the warriors.

The third warrior stands, smoke wasping from his singed fur. In a mix of howl and growl he unleashes a terrible roar into the air. Massive claws burst forth from the portal. Thick ooze spills from the rip in the center. Both claws brace the edges of the portal and rip outward, widening the opening. The claws pull down, bringing up a massive form with it. Different from any other demon previously seen. Ranging higher than a Hell Prince, its body is an exoskeleton of solid white bone. Its skull, literally, is wreathed in flame. Ruby embers lie in the center of the gaping eye holes. Fire wisps from them, furrowing upward unto the crown of the skull.

From its shoulders wisps of flesh connect great wings. Tatters of rotted flesh and skin cling to the bones of the wings. Membrane of putrid flesh close the gaps from between each wing bone. With a roar of its own it spews forth fire from its gullet.

Lunging back from the flame the third warrior braces as he impacts with the tree behind him. Rocking the massive tree with his blow he glances off and lands at a crouch beside it. Several feet away the demon roars again and charges the warrior. Standing still as the space between himself and the demon dwindles he waits. Lashing out with his arms the demon smashes into the tree. The warrior lands behind the demon and rakes its spine with his claws. Huge splinters of bone shower the area as the warrior's claws rake away the spine of the demon. Yet it turns to the warrior still.

Tensing his legs the warrior jumps back a few feet and watches in horror as the demon turns to him and prepares to charge again. Shaking his head slightly, the warrior howls a challenge to the charging demon. Angered by the demon's audacity the warrior prepares to end the demons charge. Crouching low the warrior's leg muscles bunch as he prepares to lunge.

Just at the point of contact between the demon and the warrior closes the warrior lunges directly at the demon. His mouth wide, the warrior rips into the skeletal neck of the demon. His hind legs rip into the demon's chest and puncture through. Snapping down on the remnants of the demon's neck, the warrior hears the satisfying crack as the rest of the head falls to the ground. The warrior dislodges himself from the demon and lunges back onto the soil as the demon's neck spouts molten fire. The severed head roars as its head explodes into a gout of flame. Embers of its body burst as they collapse in upon themselves.

With a victories howl, the warrior turns back. As the howl leaves his mouth his eyes bulge.

His body shakes as the front of his form gouts blood.

Looking down his chest is burst open. Grabbing at the gaping wound, the warrior turns to his left. Standing just out of cover of the tree something stirs.

Humanoid in appearance a woman steps away from the tree. Her eyes burn an emerald green. Small pulses of emerald fire spread from her eyes. Her hair burns a fiery red, cascading down her back.

From underneath her black robe she holsters a demonic gun. Raising her right hand many humans come from the cover of the trees around the warrior.

"This is what I have warned you about," she explains, pointing at the warrior in front of her," these demons have come to this world to destroy it, just as they destroyed mine."

The warrior kneels down to the ground as massive gouts of blood pour from his chest.

"These demons," she explained," came from a dark world, as their world died they sought to conquer others and mutate them."

The warrior collapses fully unto the ground.

The humanoid woman walks over to the collapsed warrior," beware these demons for their are more." Many humans walk over to the fallen werewolf. One human, a general in the military, kneels down and examines it. "Its a damn werewolf!" he gasps.

The women looks at the general. He notices her gaze and explains that these are creatures of myth used in movies. Hearing the general's explanation the women turns to them," warn everyone, that the demon's have come."

As the humans depart the humanoid woman walks to the general," warn your president, tell him to ready his armies for these demons are here."

The general nods to the woman and departs with the rest of the humans.

After the humans depart the humanoid woman walks over to the collapsed warrior. Still concious, the warrior begins to growl as the woman approaches. The woman flinches as the warriors growl deepens.

Kneeling down to the collapsed and dying warrior the demonic woman laughs," you and your race have failed," she strokes the warriors mane," my people shall come and destroy this world such as your own was destroyed." Standing up the womens visage slides inbetween the human women with red hair and a demon with black and grey skin. "We will prevail werewolf, and their is nothing your kind can do now to stop us."

Several howls pierce the air as those of the clan come to the fallen warrior. The demonic woman looks into the trees and laughs. Shifting into the demon, the women spreads ashen wings and lunges into the air. Soaring above the treetops and disappearing into the clouds.

Tachande's vision fades away, as he comes back.

Looking into the large warrior's face he nods. Turning away from the warrior I walk back to the body of the fallen. Kneeling I pick up my fallen warrior and carry his body to a massive tree. Kneeling I lay his body down at the base of the tree and close my eyes. Focusing on the trees energy I summon the tree's roots upward. Ancient roots sprout from the base of the tree and envelope the fallen warrior's body. Controlling the roots I carry down the warriors body down into the earth. Moving down under the earth, I settle his body at the heart of the tree.

Releasing my hold on the roots I stand and turn back to the rest of my clan. Kerrok is recounted the tale by the warrior again. Walking over to my clan I howl into the night air, in remembrance of our fallen brother.

" Now what shall we do Tachande?" one of the males ask.

I look at them all, staring into the faces of each and everyone of them," now we fight."


End file.
